1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a system for lighting a dial plate of a meter.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting systems for lighting meters associated with a dashboard of a motor vehicle have been previously proposed. Yoshida et al. (Japanese Patent Number 60,239,605) is directed to a system for improving visibility of an indicator position. Yoshida teaches an indicating member disposed on the periphery of an indicating plate.
Yoshida teaches a system including a light transmissible indicator that is associated with an indicating dial plate. Yoshida teaches that a greater part of the dial plate is flat, while an outside periphery includes an inclined part that is printed with characters. Light is emitted at a light source and transferred through a light-guiding plate. Yoshida teaches that light is only reflected onto the inclined part and the rest of the dial plate remains dark. Yoshida teaches a dial plate that has an inclined part that extends below the base of the dial plate. The light-guiding plate Yoshida teaches is oriented to direct light down onto the inclined part of the dial plate.
Ikarashi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,995) is directed to an illuminating apparatus. Ikarashi teaches a dial constituting a display member that is configured to be illuminated by light emitting diodes. Ikarashi teaches a dial constituting a display member configured to be illuminated by the light emitting diodes positioned at a rear side of the dial. In particular, index portions are illuminated by reflecting light from reflecting portions and by transmitting light through a light-guide member. This system allows the light to be efficiently guided from the light emitting diodes to the interior of a hollow portion to illuminate the index portions.
Both Yoshida and Ikarashi lack provisions for providing diffuse light on an outer curved portion of a dial plate. There is a need in the art for a solution to this problem.